A Little Something for Her
by PARKINSUNS
Summary: Hermione has everything she's ever wanted, a wonderful son, four best friends, and a new promotion, but there's something missing.... DHr, HG, ROC


"A Little Something for Her"  
  
By Anna Maria Verona  
  
Disclaimer: anything you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling, the plot is my own and I have quite a few original characters...  
  
Ch.1: Lunch with Harry  
  
The afternoon sun beamed down on the London streets. It was a beautiful day and that was most evident by all the couples dressed in summer's finest, laughing and chatting their way in and out of various little shops. All of the brightly colored, thin buildings were crowded with small bustling crowds. The buildings were so busy that no one even noticed a dark, dank looking pub that seemed smashed between a bookshop and a café. The crowds walked by as if the pub weren't there at all, everyone passed by except for one woman.  
She walked quickly, her baby blue sundress swayed lightly around her knees. Her softly tanned and freckled skin did only to brighten her dark blue eyes. Her long, curly, brown hair was pulled into two French braids that fell halfway down her back. The twenty-six-year-old had slightly rosy cheeks from walking in the summer sun, causing her pearly white grin to stand out even more.  
She walked into the seemingly small pub, and as she entered it immediately got larger, ass if by magic. A small bell above the door jingled, and the assorted customers glanced to see if it was whom they were waiting for.  
"Well, hello Ms. Granger!" a stout balding man with hardly any teeth, greeted her.  
"Hullo Tom," Hermione smiled sadly. "Has Harry been through here today?" She asked, brightening a little.  
"Sure has! Just a little while ago, says he's waiting for ya at ol' Florean Fortecues," he said, grinning a nearly toothless grin. "Ya all right, Ms. Granger?" he added, a small thought line forming between his eyebrows.  
"Just fine, Tom," Hermione smiled as she pushed off the counter she was leaning on, she walked towards the back exit. "See you in an hour, Tom!" she called over her left shoulder.  
"Like always!" he called back.  
"Yeah," her smile faded slightly. "Like always," she mumbled.  
Hermione went out the squeaky black door and was faced with a wall of bricks and a single trash pail. Just as she raised her wand to tap the correct combination of bricks, they began to separate and create a lovely archway.  
A young boy was speaking rapidly and skipping through, his parents soon followed carrying bag upon bag of supplies, for Hogwarts no doubt. Hermione smiled to herself and stepped through the arch before it closed. She swiftly made her way down Diagon Alley, weaving in and out of all sorts of people. She kept going until she reached a small white shop with a little marble terrace, on which were various colored tables and cushy patio chairs.  
Sitting at one of these tables was a black haired man. He was leaning back in one of the cushy chairs, his emerald green eyes, closed against the afternoon sun, were hidden behind thin-rimmed oval glasses. His callused hands were folded on his chest, his sandaled feet were propped up on the opposite chair and a soft smile played across his goatee stricken face. Hermione smirked slightly.  
"So I see your growing your whiskers back," Hermione teased, standing in his sunlight.  
"He grinned and opened his eyes. "Hey Hermione," he stood, kissing her cheek. "You look lovely today."  
She sat down opposite him. "You know if Ginny didn't rant and rave about how good you are in the sack..." She trailed off.  
Harry decently blushed before saying: "Yes and if I didn't know you were a sweet innocent girl..."  
"Ah," she sighed dramatically. "Once upon a time."  
Harry chuckled.  
"Thank you so much for taking Aleck with you tomorrow," Hermione continued. "It means a lot to me that he has a bloke to look up to, it means a lot to him too."  
"It's not a problem Mione, I'm not the only guy, and he's got Ron, George, Arthur and Fred too. Besides, it's nice to have a little guy around..."He laughed. "Plus this way I don't have to go all by myself."  
Hermione frowned slightly. "Isn't Ron going as well?"  
"He's going to the museum with us but not the match."  
She looked shocked. "But aren't the Chudley Cannons playing Pride of Portree?"  
"Sure are," he said. "I can't wait."  
"But they're Ron's favorite! Why isn't he going?"  
"Cause Whitman's ex-boyfriend, Kirley McCormack, you know who that is?" He paused, Hermione nodded. "Well, his sister plays for Portree, and he's always at her matches. Ron has been jealous of ole Kirley since he found out that he's the lead guitarist of the Weird Sisters."  
"Cha, cause that is nothing to measure up to!" Hermione laughed. "Boy, Whitman sure knew how to pick her men."  
A young woman with short blue hair and light honey eyes approached the table.  
"What would you like to order today?" she asked in a sickeningly false voice.  
Hermione went first. "I'd like peppermint almond, double scoop in a cup, please."  
The young girl scribbled down the order before looking impatiently at Harry.  
He grinned and said. "I'll have a rainbow sherbet, double scoop, on a sugar cone," the girl jotted that down and turned to leave, but Harry continued. "Then to go I'd like a tub of half banana nut and half orange cream," he smiled as she wrote that down, her eyes slightly larger. She looked back up at him. "Oh, that'll be all, thanks so much!"  
"It's my job," she said, giving him one last odd look before turning and going inside.  
"Harry! I didn't know you could eat so much!" Hermione exclaimed. Her eyebrows rose.  
"It's for the girls," he explained.  
"Harry, they're only four and two years old...."  
"Yes," Harry chuckled. "But Ginny is four months pregnant with bloody twins, I swear I haven't seen that woman without a spoonful of something in her hand since her last doctors appointment." Harry smiled lovingly. "Besides Vevay and Nell are down right hogs, they inherited the Weasley eating gene." His eyes sparkled at the thought of his family.  
"What was the verdict on the twins by the way? Are you still out numbered, or are you even now?" Hermione asked.  
"Well, we weren't going to know but Ginny knowing and me not would have driven me stark raving mad," Hermione laughed. "It's going to be one girl and a boy! Finally I'm not the only man in the house! The girl's name is going to be Melody Veda and Mason James. A boy Mione! A boy!"  
Hermione laughed at his excited Cheshire grin.  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Hermione cried genuinely. They truly deserved to be happy.  
Harry and Ginny had announced their engagement just before the final battle began. They were married when Harry was twenty-one and Ginny was twenty, it was a beautiful wedding that was held in the Burrow's backyard. Only family and close friends attended, just like they had wanted.  
A year later their first daughter was born, Genevieve Lillian Potter, or Vevay. She was born with curly black hair and her mums hazel eyes. When Vevay was two-years-old, Ginny and Harry had their second daughter, Noelle Molly Potter, also known as Nell. She had straight black hair and blue eyes that came from Harry's father.  
Now, another two years later, Ginny was pregnant again with their final two, so they say.  
"So, that was my good news, now it's your turn," Harry nearly chirped with joy.  
"Well-" Hermione started.  
"Here are your ice creams, and your tub will be out shortly, we have to charm it first, sorry for the delay," the blue haired girl droned, placing/ handing them their ice creams.  
"Thank you," they both replied.  
"I got called into my superiors office the other day," Hermione started again. "She told me that McGonagall had contacted the hospital, requesting one of their best to come and work at Hogwarts to train students interested in the healing profession and to replace Madame Pomfrey as the schools healer. She said that she immediately thought of me," Hermione took a breath. "So I have the choice of leaving St. Mungos for Hogwarts, and I'm not sure yet but I think I'm going to work at Hogwarts," Hermione stopped and took a large bite of ice cream.  
"That's brilliant Hermione!" Harry cried, his eyes alight.  
"Yes, but are you going to be the one to tell Whitman? She's going to murder me! Plus I don't know how Aleck will react to moving. He's always been so near to everyone," Hermiones brow creased. "I don't know, I have until Friday to decide, I'll weigh my choices for a couple of days," Hermione sighed, looking down into her ice cream.  
"Mione, if you think that just because you would have to move, that you can get rid of us, you are far from being right!" Harry patted her hand, taking a bite out of his ice cream.  
"But-" she began to protest.  
"No buts Hermione Alexandria Granger! You have wanted this promotion since you started training to heal! I will not have you give away this chance just because you would feel guilty about leaving us here!" Harry half yelled. "It's your turn Hermione, do something for yourself."  
"Oh Harry, it's not that exactly, my life is here! Everything I've built for myself!"  
"Everything you have built for yourself here you can take with you! You can't pass this up, I won't let you," he said in a finalizing tone. Hermione smiled.  
"I suppose your right, I'll talk to Whitman today and Aleck tomorrow night."  
They ate in silence for some time, and then the blue haired girl came back.  
"Here you are Sir, one tub of half banana nut and half orange cream, it's charmed to stay cool for two hours only. Your today comes out to four galleons even," she said as if she were a robot.  
"Thank you," Harry said, handing her six golden coins.  
Hermione turned slightly to her left and threw away her now empty paper cup.  
"Well Harry, thank you for your advice, but my lunch hour is almost up and it's a ten minute walk back to the hospital," Hermione smiled.  
"Alright, I can take a hint," he winked.  
Harry stood from his seat, tub in hand, and helped Hermione up, kissing her cheek.  
"Lunch was lovely as always, I'm just going to apparate back home," he smiled widely.  
"See you later, say hullo to the family for me and send Aleck my love, tell him I'll see him tomorrow night," Hermione called as she began walking away, towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Will do Mione! See you tomorrow," he yelled back, giving her a final wave.  
  
A/N: this is my first posting EVER so I'd be much obliged if you reviewed, but only if you want to.  
  
Next Chapter: we meet Whitman! Sneak peak: "Hermione heard an evil cackle and a horrified gasp come from behind the putrid green door." 


End file.
